Teasing means Love
by Nigsea
Summary: Sequel to "Looking." I wasn't planning writing this but since many asked for it, here it is. Hope you like it. RyomaxSakuno. The setting is on White Day. It also contains suggestive themes, nothing much but I'm just warning.


_Happy White Day everyone! Well, here is the sequel to "Looking" which I was not planning on writing but since so many asked for it… Hope everyone who asked for it, and even those who did not, enjoy this fic. I think "Looking" was good and it's one of the best, if not the best, one-shot I've written. That was the reason why I did not want to write a sequel was because I was afraid I would not be able to write something better. I still think "Looking" was better but… well you'll have to tell me which one did you liked most, pretty please? BTW, if you think the character are OOC please tell me and I apologize if they are in advance. However, I think that's how they would be when they become a couple and older. _

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis or any of its character. This story however, I do.

Teasing Means Love

Ryoma Echizen was very well-known around the school. Actually, he was known around the whole country, at least every single person who was interested in tennis knew about him. Well, he had become Seigaku's pillar of support on his freshmen year and because of him they had won the Nationals. The unforgettable last match against Yukimura, also known as "The Child of God" was the one who made him a hero in school and also increased his popularity quiet a bit.

The young prodigy was currently feeling irritated. He stomped around the tennis courts in his school angrily. He had been looking for certain auburn girl for about fifteen minutes, after waiting another twenty in front of the school. Was she hiding from him?

He shook his head dismissing the thought. No, she would never do that. She was one of the few people who knew him pretty well and she knew that making the young prince angry would be a bad idea. Did something happen to her?

Worry invaded the heart of the boy. He remembered what happened the next day after Valentine's Day perfectly well. As soon as they had arrived at school a horde of girls were waiting, as usual, for him. However, in contrast with their usual squealing and yelling, they got extremely angry and started insulting the girl who was next to him. It was an awful sight and Sakuno would not raise her head nor would utter a word.

He also remembered he had to trick Sakuno into looking at him to then kiss her full on the lips, shocking everyone who was there. Then, he put an arm around her shoulders comforting her and walked inside the school. All the girls and guys were surprised to see that the girl who was obviously the Prince's girlfriend was none other than Sakuno Ryuzaki. All the guys decided to give up knowing that if they ever even try to touch her, they might end up in the hospital.

Most of the decided to give up when they saw that the vice-captain of the girls' tennis team and secretary of the Student Council was the Ryoma Echizen's girlfriend. Some were stubborn and decided to confess to him immediately only to be regretted on the spot.

Those he regretted started bullying Sakuno. The things those girls did when from hiding her school shoes up to locking her up in a closet for the entire school day. It was Ryoma who found her, when one of the teachers had asked him to go look for some supplies. He felt somewhat responsible for what she was going through so he made an announcement to the entire school to leave Sakuno alone. He was able to do it with the help of the Student Council president, who was one of Sakuno's friends.

All that had happened in a month, it was incredible so many things happened in such short time. Now the pranks, insults and everything they did to Sakuno had stopped. They had all finally accepted her, reluctantly but at least they did not do anything to her now.

"Sakuno!" Ryoma called out once again.

Today, he wanted to give her something for White Day. He had been meaning to give her something all day but people had been meddling.

"Sakuno! Where are you?!" He shouted to the empty tennis courts.

He continued walking until he went behind the tennis courts. There, she saw the beautiful girl hitting a tennis ball on the same spot against the wall. Her breathing was not agitated but she was sweating slightly. Her lips were slightly apart and bend too as she was breathing using her mouth.

Ryoma smiled a little relieved to see her fine. He frowned as annoyance rose once again inside him seeing the girl practicing here instead of getting ready for their date. A thought came to his mind and a smirk decorated his lips.

Silently and very careful not to get discovered he walked towards the girl. He held his breath for a moment before surprising her by wrapping his arms around her small waist and lifting her off the ground.

"Kyah!" Sakuno yelped scared as she waved in the air her racket which Ryoma dodged skillfully.

"Shh. It's me." Ryoma said lowly in her ear which caused Sakuno to blush heavily.

Ryoma smirked with satisfaction seeing her blush cutely to then frown. He liked all of her expressions even her frown, he loves them all.

"Ryoma-kun." She whined in annoyance to then realize he was actually there. "Why are you here? I thought we said we'd meet at four thirty at the school entrance." She said clueless.

Ryoma simply looked at her for a moment and before he could actually say a thing Sakuno started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, Ryoma-kun. Mou, I can't believe I completely forgot to look up at the time." Sakuno looked at Ryoma apologetically.

Ryoma released her and put her down. "Hmm." He frowned pretending to be mad at her.

"Mou, Ryoma-ku-" Sakuno pouted as she tried to get Ryoma to forgive her only to be silenced with his lips smashing against her. Her whole face turned so red it seemed that steam was about to come out of it.

He embraced her once again and held her tight. His kisses trailed from her mouth to her neck to her earlobe. Sakuno tried to push him away as she felt embarrassed. Her heart was beating loudly it was almost painful and she was sure he could hear it.

"No…Ryoma…kun." Sakuno struggled against him and stuttered. _'Why is Ryoma-kun such a sadist?'_

Ryoma was really enjoying himself. Not only did he get to tease Sakuno but also to touch her but he would have to let go soon since he was about to get to his "point of return"; that is to say, his limit. If he went beyond it well… he did want to but he knew perfectly well that Sakuno wouldn't let him.

"Okay, you're forgiven." He said as he licked his lips teasingly. His famous smirk gracing his lips.

Sakuno's blush was deep red. She felt a bit dizzy too. Whether it was because all of her blood was on her face or was it because of Ryoma, it was unknown to her.

Sakuno picked up her tennis racket, which she had obviously dropped even though she didn't remember.

"I'm gonna get change, so wait for me a little, okay?" Sakuno said timidly and avoiding his gaze.

"I'll wait at our meeting place." He said shortly as he walked away, giving her some space to feel more at ease.

Once Ryoma was out of sight Sakuno released a sigh and fell on her knees on the ground. She was amazed that her legs were able to sustain her for so long. Whenever he kissed her, even if it was a light kiss, she would feel her knees go weak and wobble. She didn't want him to know just how much power did he has over her. It would be bad, of that she was certain, since he really loved teasing her.

'_Not time to think about it.'_ She thought to herself as she stood up again. _'I gotta get change.'_

"That was quick." Ryoma said to his girlfriend with an arrogant smirk on his face as she came running. "Did you miss me so much you changed as fast as you could?"

Sakuno blush once again. "Mou, Ryoma-kun is always teasing me." She hit him lightly with her schoolbag on his shoulder.

"Well, it took you less than five minutes." He said teasingly.

"Can we just go? It's getting late." Sakuno pouted knowing he was right. She had indeed changed as fast as she could.

"You're right it's getting late." Ryoma observed. "It seems our date will be postponed for tomorrow since someone forgot about it." He said nonchalantly.

"I said I was sorry." Sakuno protested weakly and looked away from him.

This was a lot of fun for Ryoma. He really loved teasing her. He smirked.

Sakuno did not want to talk and Ryoma did not how to start a conversation. He knew if he kept teasing her, she might get annoyed and he did not want that. If she was annoyed, it meant he wouldn't be able to touch her or make out with her. If he couldn't make out with her, he would feel frustrated. If he felt frustrated he would get angry. If he would get angry then he wouldn't be able to focus on tennis and might end up hurting someone. Well, he couldn't let anything affect his focus on tennis right now since the next tournament was drawing nearer. Thus, they walked silently on their way towards her house.

"I'm really sorry for ruining our date, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said sadly as she was about to go in.

Ryoma put a hand over her head and patted it tenderly. "I know the girls' tournament it's next week and that's why you're practicing so hard. I understand." Ryoma said sincerely.

Sakuno smiled as she threw herself at his arms which took him by surprise. "I love you, Ryoma…" She whispered softly. He wrapped his arms around her. "I know." He said to her as he let go of her.

Sakuno stand back up again in front of the opened door.

"I have something for you." Ryoma said as she was turning around to go inside. He put a hand inside of his pants' pocket. Sakuno just watched him curiously. He held a fist out to her.

"What is it?" She asked as she put her hands below his to receive the small object he had pulled out.

He deposited a key on her hands. "Happy White Day." He said in a quiet, embarrassed voice.

Sakuno just stayed dumbfounded it staring at the key then at Ryoma and back again. "No way." She pronounced being the only words that came to her mind.

Ryoma frowned. "What do you mean 'no way'?" Ryoma asked blushing slightly. "I'm trying to make a gift to my girlfriend and you say 'no way'?"

Sakuno snapped out of daze. "I'm sorry, Ryoma-kun." She apologized as she realized her mistake. "That's not quite what I meant."

Ryoma looked at her as he tried to figure out what she meant.

"It's just… I never expected for you to give me something." She said slowly. "Still, I don't understand what this key is. What does it open?" She asked clearly confused.

"That's a copy of the key to my house." He explained. "That way you won't have to knock whenever you visit and can enter even if I'm not there."

"Eh?" Sakuno looked shocked to say the least. "What about your parents? Won't they say anything if I just go in?"

"My parents are in America now and my cousin has her own apartment. I'm currently living alone, well with karupin." He explained. "Besides, this way you can visit anytime and we can be alone whenever we want."

Sakuno blushed crimson thinking he meant he wanted to do…stuff since it would be the two of them alone.

"I really want you to cook for me every now and then. We can study together, too. And also…I know, I never said it but…I really love the food you make." Ryoma confessed.

Sakuno's blush got lighter and a smiled for on her lips. She was a relieved that he wasn't thinking anything perverted. "That makes me so happy. I'm glad Ryoma-kun likes my cooking."

"Sakuno" Her grandma's voice called. "Is that you?"

Sakuno looked back to greet her grandma. "Yes, grandma." She replied.

"You better come in, the weather is still cold and you can't afford to get sick." Her grandma said from somewhere inside the house.

"She's right. You better go in." Ryoma said nonchalantly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Un." She nodded. "See you tomorrow. Take care." She wave at him as he started walking away.

"Can you come tomorrow?" Ryoma asked as he turned around after walking a few paces away. "I want to study anatomy." He said with that he disappeared from her sight as he disappeared around the corner.

"But we don't-" She said to herself, confused. Then, her face got completely red when the meaning of his words processed in her brain. Maybe he did think about it or was he just teasing her again? "Mou, Ryoma-kun."

* * *

_Well, tell me what do you think about it please, so review. Thank you to all those who reviewed Looking and thanks to you I was able to write this. See you soon!_


End file.
